


Приговорённые / Deathlisted

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box), Red_Box



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death List ep time-line, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Screenplay/Script Format, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: По мотивам серии «Список приговорённых»: МИ-5 узнаёт, что на министра административных дел Джима Хэкера и его постоянного секретаря сэра Хамфри Эплби готовит покушение террористическая группа. Для обеспечения безопасности обоих вывозят на время следствия в секретный бункер... где не так много места для ЧСВ обоих!This is fanon doodle based a bit on The Death List ep … but not only the Minister’s but also Sir H’s name is in the list … so they both  moved to the secret secure flat (and very small one!)
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Не спокойная ночь / Under suvilliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что-то вроде тропа forced marrige (на самом деле нет) ~ вынужденное сожительство.
> 
> My angle on the classic *they have to share a bed for some reason* trope (and a bit of arranged marriage vibes too probably)

[From the MI5 audio and video archives]

**Humphrey:** I want to go home… The bed is so uncomfortable...  
**Jim:** I know. But we should stay here, in secret shelter under MI5 protection untill those terrorists will be found.

**Jim:** You know, Humphrey ... actually I am glad I'm not alone here.

**Humphrey:** Yes, Minister... I'm quite glad too.


	2. Бонус / Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> приквел-гифка и скрипт
> 
> prequel gif (the script is below, you can try and run it through google translate to Eng and gey the gist of the plot if interested I guess)

_ _

_Примерный скрипт:_

_«Приговорённые»._

_(Где-то в кулуарах Уайтхолла)_

**Джим Хэкер и Хамфри Эплби:** _(одновременно)_ Что?! 

**Арнольд Робинсон:** Повторяю, спецслужбы обнаружили ваши имена в списке персон, приговорённых экстремистами к физическому устранению.

**Хамфри Эплби:** Арнольд, мне ясно, почему террористы хотят ликвидировать господина министра: многие политические обозреватели прочат ему в ближайшем будущем пост в Министерстве внутренних дел или даже в Минобороны… Но мне совершенно непонятно, за что внесли в этот список моё имя! Я всего лишь скромный госслужащий… 

**Джим Хэкер:** Да, я удивлён, что они вообще в курсе вашего существования, Хамфри. Неужели слышали вас на Би-би-си «Радио 3» в прошлом квартале? Как там называлась передача — «Государственная служба в структуре правительства»? 

**Хамфри Эплби:** Зачем я только согласился на то интервью!

**Джим Хэкер:** Оно было смертельно скучным! Неудивительно, что кое-кто из слушателей решил отомстить… Я просто шучу, Хамфри. 

**Хамфри Эплби:** Арнольд, что за фанатики стоят за списком?

**Арнольд Робинсон:** Они называют себя «Всемирной армией освобождения». Совершенно новая организация, мы пока знаем о ней не так уж много. Возможно, связаны с Ирландией или Советами. Или их спонсирует Ливия. А может быть, это наши местные анархисты. Сейчас прорабатываются все версии. 

**Джим Хэкер:** _(неуверенно)_ Уверен, мне и сэру Хамфри ничего не грозит. МИ-5, разумеется, бросит все силы на защиту членов правительства Её Величества и не допустит политических убийств. 

**Арнольд Робинсон: ** Конечно, господин министр, конечно. _(пауза)_ Впрочем, есть небольшая проблема. 

**Хамфри Эплби:** _(обеспокоенно)_ Проблема? 

**Арнольд Робинсон:** Как вы знаете, на этой неделе с рабочим визитом в Лондон прибывает министр иностранных дел Советского Союза. И, скажу вам откровенно, на защиту всех вас может просто не хватить персонала: недавнее урезание бюджета сказывается, знаете ли. 

**Хамфри Эплби:** _(в возмущении)_ Но он же иностранец! А мы — британцы!

**Арнольд Робинсон:** Могу вас обнадёжить: наши аналитики оценивают ситуацию как умеренно серьёзную на данном этапе. Вряд ли вас атакуют немедленно. 

**Джим Хэкер:** Это возмутительно! Недостаток персонала и урезание бюджета, имею в виду… Я сам всегда выступал за экономный госбюджет, но когда речь идёт о жизни народного избранника… Я беспокоюсь не о себе, поймите меня правильно… Но это же прямая угроза демократии! 

**Хамфри Эплби:** Арнольд, шутки в сторону. Что вы намерены предпринять? 

**Арнольд Робинсон:** Не волнуйтесь, за вами присмотрят. Стандартная процедура. Круглосуточное наблюдение. Вывезем вас в безопасное секретное убежище. Придётся пожить вместе. Это временная мера, пока ведётся расследование. 

**Хамфри Эплби:** Пожить вместе? Вместе?! Это… Да это просто конец цивилизации в моём понимании! Министр и постоянный секретарь, живущие вместе! Это поставит эффективность функционирования министерства под большой вопрос. Неминуемая катастрофа — вот чем это рано или поздно обернётся! 

**Джим Хэкер:** Боже, я и так вынужден слушать его каждый день, только не говорите, что придётся ещё и проводить с ним каждый вечер! Сэр Арнольд, нельзя ли организовать всё как-то иначе? 

**Хамфри Эплби:** В этом вопросе я полностью согласен с господином министром. У меня нет никакого желания жить с ним. При всём уважении, господин министр, я работаю с вами и чувствую, что этого более чем достаточно. Не уверен, что выдержу сверхурочную нагрузку. 

**Арнольд Робинсон:** Вы, конечно, вольны отказаться от нашей защиты — только подпишите соответствующие бумаги…

**Джим Хэкер:** _(перебивает)_ Нет-нет, сэр Арнольд, не будем принимать скоропалительных решений. 

**Хамфри Эплби:** Да-да, тем более что секретное убежище — это, скорее всего, очень большой дом! Господин министр, мы, возможно, практически не будем попадать в поле зрения друг друга. Не так ли, Арнольд? _(с надеждой смотрят на сэра Арнольда)_

**Арнольд Робинсон:** Видите ли… Ещё шесть месяцев назад вы могли бы рассчитывать на просторный коттедж в два этажа… Но, как я упоминал, сокращение бюджета… 

**Джим Хэкер:** Чёрт знает что! 

**Арнольд Робинсон:** ****Сейчас мы можем предложить вам только относительно просторную квартиру… 

**Хамфри Эплби:** Сколько спален?

**Арнольд Робинсон: **Две… 

**Джим Хэкер:** Хорошо!

**Арнольд Робинсон: **Но гостевую займёт ваша охрана. И диван в гостиной тоже.

**Джим Хэкер и Хамфри Эплби:** … 

**Арнольд Робинсон:** Уверяю вас, это очень уютная квартира. 

**Хамфри Эплби:** _(мрачно)_ То есть «крохотная».

**Арнольд Робинсон: **Вид из окон там просто чудесный! 

**Джим Хэкер:** Не сомневаюсь… _(размышляет вслух)_ Похоже, кому-то из нас придётся спать на полу… Верно, Хамфри?

**Хамфри Эплби:** _(ледяным тоном)_ И я знаю, кому. 

**Джим Хэкер:** Сэр Арнольд, умоляю, найдите этих террористов как можно быстрее!

**Арнольд Робинсон:** Да, господин министр.

_[ Позже первым вечером в убежище]_

**Хамфри:** Постель ужасно жёсткая… Я уже скучаю по дому…

**Джим:** Да, я тоже. И всё-таки… я рад, что здесь не один... в этой жёсткой постели.

**Хамфри:** Я тоже, господин министр…


End file.
